


Superfluous

by Solziv



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist Manga, Gen, Girlfriend, Harassment, Hospital, Humor, Keep the noise down, Manga, Phone Calls & Telephones, You know what happened next, boyfriend - Freeform, passed down through the Armstrong family for generations, poor Edward - Freeform, stupid questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solziv/pseuds/Solziv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manga. When asking Edward about a girlfriend, Brosh says one little thing that makes the alchemist snap. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superfluous

**Author's Note:**

> I took part of chapter 13 and twisted it, purely for my own amusement. This thing is silly and short, but I enjoyed writing it.

The conversation ended, and Fullmetal pulled the phone from his ear. A long, exasperated sigh left his lips. Although it had been necessary to call Winry about repairing his auto-mail (yet again), he had hardly needed her bellowing down the receiver. She _had_ acted somewhat peculiarly – at least, more than usual – but he had absolutely no idea why, so shrugged it off for the time being. After all, there were more important things to consider right now.

Letting out a _phew_ , he was ready to return to his room. As if telepathically summoned, Brosh abruptly appeared, sipping tea of all things. It was surprise enough, but the Sergeant felt the need to make the alchemist’s day worse.

“Did you just call your girlfriend?”

“That was _not_ my girlfriend!” Edward screeched, blood spurting from the wound in his side. The receiver, still in his hand, dropped and he collapsed to the floor. Brosh panicked and charged over, unsure what to do. A nurse hurried up to the pair, questioning the situation.

Fullmetal blacked out. Thankfully, perhaps.

* * *

 

Back in the wheelchair (which he was loath to use) and alert once more, the blonde alchemist was wheeled along by the Sergeant. Unfortunately, the latter hadn’t stopped asking about Winry, which was only making Edward’s healing process that much harder.

“She’s just my auto-mail mechanic!” the fifteen year old insisted.

“That’s all? How boring,” Brosh remarked.

“Boring’s fine with me!”

“Don’t you have a girlfriend?”

“Don’t want one!”

The Sergeant actually fell silent, which was a great relief. Unfortunately, it was due to him thinking of other ridiculous things to discuss. “How about a boyfriend?”

Fullmetal’s eyes became as big as saucers. “ _What_? No!” His wound almost reopened. “Why would you automatically assume that? What made you think I would have a boyfriend?”

“When you said you didn’t want a girlfriend…I just wondered…”

“ARGH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?”

The same nurse from before approached the duo, wearing a slight scowl on her countenance. “Please keep your voice down. Patients are trying to rest.”

Edward lowered his voice, albeit only a little, and it was still deafeningly loud. He stabbed a finger at his escort. “Tell that man to stop harassing me with stupid questions!”

“Sir, if you do not lower your voice, you will have to be tranquilised,” the nurse said.

Brosh continued his incessant questioning. The alchemist just wanted to be tucked into his bed and weep. Unable to at present, he instead chose to silently fume. It was at that point that he actually realised it was preferable to have Armstrong watch over the Elric brothers.

But Fullmetal daren’t think that too loudly, just in case the Major heard via some peculiar telepathy passed down through the Armstrong family for generations. Edward had suffered enough for one day.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, we all know that Edward did think too loudly, which is why he’s completely covered in bandages in chapter 14. XD


End file.
